


First Steps

by softegaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kid Fic, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softegaby/pseuds/softegaby
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are living happily in their small cottage with their wonderful daughter,Lily, until one day, she achieves a wonderful feat that leaves her fathers a happy emotional mess.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write my first good omens drabble, and it has my oc, Lily, in it! Hope you enjoy! See end for more notes

There were many events that had happened in the past few years that Crowley would not have expected to happen in his life. One of them was averting the Almost-Apocolypse with Aziraphale and afterwards, finally confessing his feelings for the angel, who also returned his feelings. They finally had Heaven and Hell off of their backs and they were free to love each other openly, just as they had both dreamed of. The second event that happened was Crowley and Aziraphale’s joy and love, which was given form and life, that was so precious that they were grateful for her presence everyday. 

Their daughter, Lily Evelyn Crowley-Fell. 

She, who was given to them by God Herself, was everything about them combined into a single being: their love, passion, kindness, even their flaws. However, she was not a human baby, but a celestial one, a half angel, half demon baby. She had bright, soft red curls like her daddy, Crowley, but had bright, aquamarine eyes that would shift between blue and green, like her papa, Aziraphale. She was a very curious and happy baby. She loved to explore their quaint cottage in the South Downs and explore their massive backyard, with some supervision from her fathers, of course. 

However, on this particular day, she was sitting cross-legged on the carpet in the living room. Crowley was laying on his stomach as he played with his daughter, while his angel was reorganizing his books on the bookshelves. Crowley loved to play with Lily and was pouncing and growling, causing Lily to shriek in delight and glee, while she tried to grasp at his hair, which he’d grown out to the length it was 11 years before the Almost-Apocolypse. Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder, his eyes shining bright with pure love at seeing his husband and daughter play together. 

While in the middle of organizing his books, he decided he wanted to hear some music, so he miracled their gramophone to play something while he continued organizing his books. The gramophone started playing ABBA, specifically “Dancing Queen”, which was one of Aziraphale’s favorites from them. He had recently started listening to “bebop” and had taken a huge liking to ABBA. So he had been listening to all of their albums and even memorized most of their songs, which Crowley found absolutely adorable. 

Speaking of Crowley, he was still sprawled out on the carpet, snarling playfully and pouncing at Lily when ABBA started filling the air of their comfy living room. Lily stopped shrieking and laughing as she heard the music and started cooing happily. She had taken a huge liking to music, as her fathers would sing to her every night, and Crowley’s Bentley would play classical music for her to listen to. Lily extended her chubby arms upwards and started bouncing along with the beat of the song. Crowley laughed at his daughter’s adorableness and kissed her soft curls, causing her to bounce even more and babble random sounds. 

Crowley was hypnotized by the sheer cuteness of Lily and the music in the background that he almost didn’t notice Lily pushing herself upwards so that soon, she appeared a bit taller than when she was sitting down. Crowley’s eyes widened and he gasped as tears began to gather in his eyes. His daughter, the bundle of light and joy in his life, was trying to walk. 

“Angel!” he whispered loudly, as his throat was constricted by his emotions. “Angel, look!”

Aziraphale turned around, concerned when he heard the raw tone of his husband’s voice, and gasped as he witnessed Lily trying to balance herself on her cute, chubby legs. He quickly stepped down from the footstool he was on and crouched down, his arms extending outwards towards Lily. His eyes began to tear up and he was smiling so hard, his cheeks started to hurt. But he didn’t care. His beautiful, gorgeous daughter was trying to walk and he was going to be there to help her walk towards him. 

“Come here my little darling! You can do it! Papa’s over here! You’ve got it!”

Lily perked her head up at the sound of her papa’s voice and squealed happily as she began to slowly totter over to him, while flailing her arms along with the music still playing on the gramophone. 

Crowley quickly grabbed his phone out and began to record this miraculous event that was unfolding in their cozy living room. His hands were shaking as he gripped his phone and streaks of tears were already streaming down so fast, his vision was getting blurry. He hastily swiped at his eyes so that he could witness this event clearly and commit it to his memory accurately. 

Lily was slowly but steadily making her way towards Aziraphale, her small feet taking her to the open arms of her papa, while she laughed and clapped her tiny hands along with the rhythm of the music. She stumbled a bit and almost lost her balance, but she was very stubborn and persistent, just like her fathers, and kept walking. As she almost reached her papa, Lily lost her balance and Aziraphale and Crowley teared up even more as her tiny wings manifested from the aether, which she used to help balance herself. 

Lily had already manifested her wings once while Crowley was tickling her and giving her raspberries. Her wings were a bright and shiny silver, which reflected the sunlight, but upon a closer inspection, her wings were actually covered with small blobs of black and white. They swirled so perfectly that from a distance, her wings appeared silver. 

Lily was just a few steps away and tottered over excitedly that she fell, but landed safely in the warm arms of Aziraphale, who hugged her tightly but gently as tears streamed down his face. 

“You did it my dear! Oh my goodness, I am so proud of you my darling!” Aziraphale happily cried. 

Crowley stopped recording the video as he made his way over to his family, hugging both of them very tightly as he continued to cry. He kissed both his husband and daughter on the cheek and laughed as he picked Lily up, her wings still extended out as he covered her face full of kisses. 

“You did it Lily pad! I am so proud of you, you were amazing!” Crowley exclaimed happily as he kissed Lily’s other cheek, causing another squeal of delight to come out of her little mouth. 

Soon, both Aziraphale and Crowley stopped crying and both hugged their daughter as her wings tucked in by themselves and the gramophone played the next ABBA song, “Andante, Andante.” 

Both parents chuckled; to think that it was because of an ABBA song, “Dancing Queen” nonetheless, that got their precious daughter to take her first steps in the first place. It was there that they realized that their daughter had a very special connection to music, especially ABBA, and were so grateful for her to be gifted with this connection from the Almighty herself. 

They couldn’t have asked for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Hopefully I can write more good omens fics in the future


End file.
